Components comprising one or more radiation-emitting semiconductor chips are increasingly being used nowadays in the field of general lighting. Components comprising sapphire chips have become established on account of technical and economic market requirements. These are LED (Light Emitting Diode) chips comprising a radiation-transmissive chip substrate comprising sapphire, which chips may emit a light radiation in all directions. On account of this property, the surface constitution of carrier substrates of the semiconductor chips is of crucial importance. The substrates are intended to comprise a high reflectivity and long-term stability vis-à-vis the high-energy radiation of the semiconductor chips (blue light radiation or UV radiation).
Conventional radiation-emitting components comprise leadframe-based carrier substrates. Substrates of this type comprise a metallic leadframe that may be provided with a reflective metallic coating. A silver coating is possible, for example, although it is susceptible to corrosion. Therefore, leadframe-based substrates comprising a gold-palladium coating are generally used. Although such substrates are more expensive, less reflective and more demanding in the LED production chain, they are preferred to the silver-coated substrates on account of the corrosion of silver.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved method of producing radiation-emitting components and an improved radiation-emitting component.